The Dark Shadows of Darkness and Evil
by LiLaNgEl4EvA
Summary: Mark Evans, Harry Potter, Sarah Evans Potter all had normal lives until they meet eachother. Now with so much troubles in their past and future, they dont know who to trust or who to go to.
1. Default Chapter

The Dark Shadows Of Darkness and Evil  
Chapter 1  
  
Danger was always lurking around the corner of Elm Street. Everyone feared Elm Street. It was always dark and deserted. No individual dared to walk through the street alone or even drive through it. There were no signs of life in the gloomy houses, no lights in the bare windows. The streets lights were never on and even if they were, they would simply flicker on and off, then, with the blink of an eye, fade once more into the darkness.  
  
The homes of Elm Street used to be million dollar mansions. They were enormous and exquisite. A famous engineer had built the homes. Many tourists had been enthralled by these million dollar homes. Sometimes they were invited to stay and look about them. Elm Street was known for its mansions- until something terrible happened.  
  
People started dying in the homes. It was absurd for a whole entire family to just drop dead. Last week a family who was still in their dinner things were found dead in one of the million dollar mansions. They were staying for a visit. All the hotels were booked, so they were forced to stay in one of the mansions. Their relatives came to check on them and there they were- lying on the cold marble floor still in their dinner things. Their eyes were cold as ice. But there was a sign of panic in them. Their mouths were wide open in shock. Investigators never found out what was the cause of all this- there was no trace of any diseases in them, or poisoning. They were in perfect shape. They were healthy. So what caused four people to drop dead? The answer was never found. There were no signs a struggle in the house or of anyone trying to break in.  
  
After the incident, everyone in the little town of Smallville kept talking about Elm Street for years. It was biggest mystery in a century. Some people thought that the engineer who built the mansions was a wizard and had put an evil spell on them. Some people thought that was the stupidest thing they ever heard. Magic doesn't exist, everyone knows that! It was just some fairytale. Others thought ghosts haunted the mansions. But everyone else agreed that it was just an ironic story. Everyone knows ghosts don't exist.  
  
All of Smallville's villagers met in the town's most famous bar, debating about what they should do about the mansions. "Let's destroy them," someone from the crowd that formed a circle around the table, shouted. Everyone agreed. So they set off to destroy the mansions. They grabbed their axes and crushed the lovely homes. They destroyed them with so much hatred inside of them. The whole town pitched in to help. It took them five days to destroy the mansions. The town worked day and night with no sleep. The mansions were replaced by pieces of the gigantic homes. Every one was so tired to even say one word as they cut the last part of the mansions. It fell to the ground with a loud thud and out of thin air came out a green- lit torch, which gave the jet-black sky a greenish color. Suddenly it lit even brighter, causing it t blind everyone by its brightness. Everyone stared at it in awe, wondering what it could be. It looked so serene. Suddenly, with a flash as if lighting hit the place, the ground shook. Huge cracks formed on the ground causing people to fall in. With that the history of Smallville and its existence vanished. All the people in Smallville were forgotten. Their bodies vanished just like their homes. Suddenly Smallville was just a huge quantity of green land. The cracks all fixed up and gone. The green flame torch lay on the ground soon sinking in the quicksand as trees grew all over the place and later on weird animals roamed the land that was once cursed calling it their new home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Years after four people (if you can call them people) dressed in weird cloaks came along the land they went by the names of: Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff. They agreed to build a school here where they could teach young witches and wizards about magic and keep them away from muggles. They protected the school with many chants and spells. They each did their share. They named the school Hogwarts. They decided to divide the school into four houses. Godric took the brave and bold, Slytherin took the slick and cunning, and Ravenclaw took the smart, while Hufflepuff took the rest. They promised to be united no matter what happened between them, But suddenly a fight broke out. Salazar only wanted pure bloods in the school. But the rest did not agree. Helga and Rowena were muggle born and they did not think this was fair. Godric agreed with Helga and Rowena. They told Salazar,  
  
"We shall teach the ones who want to really learn magic, Muggle born and pure bloods, we shall teach them both."  
  
Salazar of course did not agree. He was so upset that he built a secret chamber in the school. He alone (and of course his true heir) can only open this chamber. He built his chamber day and night.  
  
Rowena, and Helga thought Salazar was finishing his tower for the  
Slytherin house Common Room, but Godric was suspicious. He went to  
check on Salazar.  
  
Godric heard weird hissing sounds from the bathroom. He opened the door a little. What he saw was astonishing. He never knew Salazar could talk to snakes. But what was Salazar doing? What was he telling the snake? Suddenly it occurred to Godric that Salazar's ambition was to rid the world of muggles. He remembered Salazar telling him the other day about his childhood.  
  
Flashback:  
  
It was a cold winter day as both friends, Salazar and Godric entered Hogs Head, laughing.  
  
They took a seat near the Christmas tree that was decorated with colorful lights.  
  
"You never told me about your childhood, Salazar," Godric told his friend. "I told you about mine. Now its your turn."  
  
The smile on Salazar's face turned into a frown as he tried to remember his childhood.  
  
"I didn't have a normal childhood," Salazar began. He didn't feel like talking about it. But he had to confide in someone. "My father was a muggle. When I was seven he abandoned my mom and me, after he found out my mother was a witch. He told everyone in the village what my mom was. What I was. Some thought he was going crazy. Others believed him." Salazar stopped a moment and there was a long silence.  
  
Godric looked at Salazar with a comforting expression. "It's okay if you don't want to talk about it. We could go back. Rowena and Helga should be done with their shopping for the school by-  
  
"No," Salazar interrupted, "I have to tell someone before I do something crazy." Godric nodded and Salazar began speaking again. "My father and his muggle friends came up with the idea about burning witches and wizards."  
  
Godric gasped. "But that idea didn't even work."  
  
"I know," Salazar laughed. " He tried burning my mom and me."  
  
"That's horrible," Godric told Salazar, shocked that his friend was laughing about it. " I mean, I know it doesn't work and all, but what kind of father would burn his family?"  
  
"That's what other town's people thought of my father," Salazar said. "But soon enough he had the whole town convinced. He was really popular back then. He just stood there watching and laughing at us with the rest of the town as they hung us on sticks with orange flames making contact with our bodies. It was fun though. But my mum and I had to change our identities later on.  
  
"Wow," was all Godric could say to his friend. He couldn't believe how his friend just sat there in amusement.  
  
"My mom died when I was fourteen," Salazar ignored his friend's surprised look. "She couldn't believe father betrayed her like that. She died in grief. A pain expression bore on Salazar's face.  
  
Godric didn't know what to say.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not going to build a secret chamber in the castle and have it kill muggles," Salazar joked.  
  
But Godric did not laugh. He saw a glint in Salazar's eye when he said that. "He's not joking," Godric thought. Just then Helga and Rowena appeared at their table.  
  
"Come on, we have to go up to the castle, Helga began. "We finished shopping all the supplies for the school."  
  
Godric, Helga, and Rowena made their way toward the exit. Salazar followed them, still thinking about what he had just told Godric.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"I cannot let you do this Salazar," Godric shouted to a startled Salazar. Salazar jumped up and hissed to the snake. The snake slithered swiftly to Godric who just stood there. He was afraid of snakes. He didn't have any time to act and suddenly he felt the sharp fangs of the snake deep into his skin. With that he fell to the floor. Helga and Rowena came rushing in. Before they could say anything the snake bit them too. Salazar laughed a high-pitched laugh and fled.  
  
A thousand miles away a little girl named Sarah awoke with a start on  
the cold marble floor. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Sarah woke up shrieking in her room. She heard a very odd noise. It sounded like a creepy laugh. She thought she heard screams coming from downstairs. She couldn't see. She started to panic. "Who's there," She yelled. No one heard her. It sounded like her mother. Sarah started to worry. It sounded like her mother was screaming, "Sarah get out, He'll get you."  
  
Sarah was too scared to get out of bed. Suddenly she heard a loud bloodcurdling voice that sent a chill up her spine. "Avada Kedvara," it yelled. Sarah sat up upright and saw a flash of green light pass by her room. She felt the rush of wind that contained a hint of death. She heard a thud just out side her door. Sarah hid under her covers. She felt coldness sweep over her as she heard the deliberate easy footsteps come closer to her room. Sarah was never this scared in her life. Where are my parents? Sarah looked for an escape route. The window. She rushed towards it. She could hear the footsteps coming closer and closer. She heard the slamming and opening of doors. The window wouldn't open. Sarah tried to pull it up.  
  
"Come on," Sarah mumbled. "Open."  
  
She was only 14. But what Sarah didn't know was that she had special powers or that she was famous in another world for something she never even knew.  
  
Unexpectedly the window opened. It was like magic. Sarah stared at the window in awe for a few seconds. But just when she was about to climb out the window the door opened and there stood the most horrible person Sarah ever seen. He looked sickening. Actually it didn't look like a he. He looked more like a thing or an it. Sarah couldn't see the rest of its face because it had a black hood covering its face. It was all dressed in black. All she could see was that cat like slits that contained blood shot red eyes glowing in the darkness. Sarah looked into its eyes. Suddenly she felt cold. She couldn't move. She was stiff as a board. Sarah looked around the room. There was no way out.  
  
"Ah Sarah," it spoke to her which sent another chill up her spine. Sarah was shocked. "How did it know my name," Sarah thought to herself. " You see what your dear brother has done to me."  
  
Sarah was confused. "What is this guy talking about? Who the hell is he? Why is he here? What did he do to my parents? What's going on? Sarah's head was swarming with questions  
  
"What are you talking about, who are you, what have you done with my parents," Sarah asked immediately all in one breath trying to be brave. "I guess I have to stall for time if I want to get out of here," Sarah thought.  
  
It laughed heartily. "You remind me so much of my granddaughter Lily. She was a foolish little girl. But yet all the same. I guess you don't know about her do you or your past?" The cloaked man sat down on Sarah's bed. Sarah moved away.  
  
Sarah was more confused then ever. " Who is this guy? Who's Lily? What does he want? I have to call the police," Sarah thought. " Who's Lily and what do you know about my past," Sarah asked him.  
  
" Well might as well tell you since I will erase your memory later on," The man laughed. Sarah gave him a puzzled expression and he laughed again. "You remind me so much of your dear mother Lily."  
  
"What are you talking about," Sarah asked confused. " My mother is Mariah Baggins. I don't have another mom."  
  
"Mariah Baggins is your dear mother Lily's best friend. Don't interrupt me let me explain in it to you in peace." With that said he place a charm on Sarah so she couldn't speak. Sarah however was shocked. She moved her lips but now words came out. She couldn't move either. She tried to move to the right but she couldn't. It felt like she was glued to the spot. The cloaked man ignored Sarah's attempt as she tried to move toward the window. He began his story but Sarah was too busy trying to escape until he said her name.  
  
" You are adopted Sarah. Your mother died because of your brother Harry." Sarah wanted to yell at him and say he was crazy but she couldn't. "Your REAL mother is Lily Evans Potter. She was supposed to do an important task for me, which she failed. You wont do that to me will you Sarah?" Sarah didn't answer him. Sarah gave up on trying to escape. She listened to every word he said. But she did not believe any of it.  
  
"This guy's crazy. His voice sounds so familiar though," Sarah thought. "I feel like I seen him some where and that name Lily and Harry sound familiar also. Where have I heard them before?" Suddenly it struck Sarah faster than a bolt of lightening. "I've been having these weird dreams. I guess the garbage this guy is talking about might be true," Sarah muttered. Sarah looked it in the face. She couldn't see anything. The hood covered its face. The bright glowing red eyes seemed so familiar. "I saw them somewhere." Suddenly Sarah was interrupted from her thoughts  
  
"Sarah are you listening," It spoke in a callous tone. Sarah nodded. "Your dear mother Lily was my favorite grand daughter. The both of you look so much alike. Lily of course these powers that I never knew of. She was a witch of course." Sarah never knew witches and wizards actually existed. She thought they were just myths. Well that's what it said in the fairytales. "Sarah you are a witch also." It laughed again. Sarah was shocked.  
  
"Me-, a witch? You got to be kidding. I mean read about it in fairytales and stuff. But me a witch," Sarah asked who couldn't believe what she was hearing.  
  
"Well Sarah, of course it's true," it spoke in a hoarse voice. Anyway your mother was very powerful so I took her away from your grandparents and trained her. I trained her to her full potential. I taught her until she was ready to go to Hogwarts. It's a magical school where you learn magic." Sarah nodded. "You will also be going there soon enough. But first I have to train you. When you are sixteen, I will send you to Hogwarts. You will do an important task for me. The one your mother didn't do for me. The one I failed to do. I put my trust in you. I tried to kill your brother but the spell back fired. Look what he did to me." It pulled down its hood. Sarah let out a terrifying scream. She wanted to run but she couldn't. She was glued to the spot. What she saw was terrible. It wasn't even close to human. It had white pale skin like a ghost with red catlike eyes. It's fingers looked long and very skinny. It was almost looked liked he had spider like hands.  
  
"Your task is to kill Harry Potter."  
  
"I thought he was my brother. Why do I have to kill my own flesh and blood," Sarah asked confused.  
  
"Do not ask me too many questions," it yelled. Sarah shivered but she stood tall and brave. The spell he put on Sarah was beginning to wear off. But Sarah didn't want him to know so she stood stiff as a board.  
  
"Why not," Sarah asked with more bravery. "You were the one who killed my parents. You tried to kill my brother. Why should I do this for you?"  
  
"Because I said so. You will obey every word I say," It roared. And with that said he erased Sarah's memories.  
  
All her child hood memories flashed before her eyes. Some she forgot. Some she never knew of. She fell to the ground with a loud thud. Voldemort laughed. He left the house carrying Sarah in his arms. The dark mark was hovering over the home of Sarah Evans Potter. Three houses down awoke a strange little boy with light gray eyes and black messy hair. He went by the name of Mark Evans. Another 50 miles away awoke another boy who went by the name of Harry James Potter. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Mark Evans awoke with a start in his chilly petite room. "What the hell was that," Mark asked himself. He had dreamed of Sarah being kidnapped by something. It told Sarah she was adopted and she had a mission to kill some boy called Harry Potter who was her brother. It said something about her being a witch. It told her that he killed her real parents. "It was probably just a night mare he told himself. But it seemed so real. It felt like he was in Sarah's room, he could almost feel her fear, and the chills that went up her back. He shuddered at that thought. It felt so authentic. "Come on Mark, it was just a nightmare. Hey, tomorrow first thing in the morning you'll wake up to a beautiful day when the sun shines and the sound of birds chirping and then you could go visit Sarah," a voice in his head assured him. With that Mark fell asleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry James Potter woke up panting. "What the hell was that," Harry asked himself. He dreamed about some girl being kidnapped by Voldemort, But that some girl looked exactly like his mother. She had the same red hair and the same vivid green eyes just like him. "Was that girl my mother," Harry asked himself. "No Voldemort said her name." Harry scrunched up his face trying to remember the name. "Sarah." Harry whispered. Harry got up quickly. He grabbed a piece of parchment and began writing "Dear Sirius." Harry stopped writing. "This is stupid. It was just a dream Harry," he told himself. "But what if it was true?" Harry wrote quick letter to Sirius. " Harry reread the letter over again. He hoped Sirius was able to answer his questions quickly. With that thought stuck in his head Harry went back to sleep forgetting to wish himself a Happy fifteenth birthday in about 30 seconds. The next day Harry forgot all about the dream as he sat on the flowerbed outside Privet Drive, trying to listen to the muggle news for any strange deaths.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next was very hard for Mark. He couldn't believe this was happening. He stared deep into the cold light blue eyes of Thomas Baggins whose eyes always twinkled with happiness were now dark and cold. His face was expressionless. It showed no fear, no sign of happiness, no sign of bravery. He looked peaceful almost.  
  
No one seemed to know where Sarah was. The police were sent to look for her but they didn't know where to start. The house was teeming with police. Caution signs were covered all over the house. Fire fighters were huddled in the corner talking and drinking coffee. The medics were going in and out of the house. Neighbors close by came out of their cool homes and into the hot summer air trying to find out what was going on. Cameras were also swarming the place. Reporters here and there were asking people questions about Sarah and her family.  
  
"So the dream was real," Mark thought. "I wonder where Sarah is. I have to tell someone. But who should I tell? No one would believe me. Aunt Becky doesn't give a damn about what I say nor does she care about me. Uncle Dave's the same. So what should I do? Should I just wait and see if the police and the investigators find her and her kidnapper?"  
  
Suddenly Mark's question was answered. " Investigators say Sarah was kidnapped by a mysterious man who was wearing a black cloak. Here's a sketch of the man." The reporter held up a small pad to the camera. "If anyone has any information on this man, please step forward. Sarah's whereabouts are not confirmed yet. Investigators say Sarah's Kidnapper could not have gone far. This is Sally reporting to you. Back to the studio." With that the tall pale looking reporter turned from the cameraman and walked to her car.  
  
Mark stared as the car sped off. "Maybe they'll find Sarah soon. I don't have to tell them. They'll find her," Mark told himself.  
  
Mark stood there in the middle of the Baggins's front lawn staring at once beautiful home, which now looked, dark and haunting. Suddenly what seemed like an hour, the police, investigators, reporters, and the medics packed up and left.  
  
Mark was the only one left. He stared up at the house. It would be his last time here. He was moving to Little Whinging tomorrow. He wanted to say Good- bye to Sarah. But she wasn't here. Anger flooded Mark's tiny 10-year-old body. "I'm going to get the guy who did this," Mark shouted as the birds in the nearby tree flew away at the tone of his voice.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
